


I don't have a title shoot me

by nyas



Category: Original Work
Genre: Late Night Writing, Light Angst, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, dang I can get pretty philosophical, idk what other tags to apply bc this is p vague, original writing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyas/pseuds/nyas
Summary: just a few short thingies about stuff.lowercase intended.chapter titles/content slightly based off of a movie i saw a while back, however, i can't remember the name of it.okay to hell with the formal shit this is kind of up to representation of who is saying/writing/whatever all these things and who they are talking about. i don't know, just imagine your otp and suffer or some shit. peace out





	

death

deTH/

noun

the action or fact of dying or being killed; the end of the life of a person or organism.

~

it is such a horrible thing, death.

but, at the same time, it is wonderful.

it can ruin everything, yet, can also make everything better.

it can create sorrow and depression, but it can also erase negative emotions.

it can be painful, and it can be painless.

death is quite a complex thing if you really think about it.

usually it seems uncomplicated; one moment someone is there and the next they are not.

but there is so much more to it.

there is the feeling of uselessness, of being unable to do anything.

however,

there is also happiness, happiness that someone who was in pain is not in pain any longer.

that they are finally free.

yet,

it always seems to hurt.

it does not matter if you repeat over and over again,

_it was bound to happen, it was meant to happen, i couldn't do anything to stop it!_

it does not matter, because there will always be that sinking feeling of,

_they're not here anymore, and they never will be, ever again!_

it does not matter.

it does not matter.

so,

why does it hurt so much?

so,

why do they leave us?

if they know it will hurt us, why do they still die?

i am so tired.

so very tired.

please let me rest.

  
i miss you.  
please come back to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok as I said in the summary, you can apply whoever and whatever you want to this fic. I don't care if it's you and your s/o, you and your kid, your fave otp, I just care if it's an abusive relationship you're fantasizing or like a huge ass age gap between two characters romantically involved. I don't know, I might change that and make it two specific characters, but for now it's like this.
> 
> I should also explain that I made this teen rated because some of these topics discussed ain't for little kiddy eyes. Ok now it's like 3:24 in the morning so I'm going to bed. Night.
> 
> edit in the year 2018 I wrote this on wattpad in 2015 sorry if u actually read this


End file.
